Shinobi of the Frosted Heavans
by aRandomPeople
Summary: Toushiro finds himself in an unknown world. It would have been exciting if not for the fact that there was a Demon out to kill him, a weird snake person who wants to experiment on him and a blond haired lady who has a strange addiction to sake like a certain female shinigama he knows.


Ash fell from the black sky as the wind howled, buffeting the small figure. The figure stumbled pressing his hand against the ragged wound on his chest, ignoring the drops of blood that trailed down his already drenched hiroki. The other hand was clasped around a slender sword that dragged behind, leaving a trail of scarlet in its path. The person blinked once with large teal eyes, that were weighed down with fatigue and pain and slowly crumpled to the ground like a broken puppet.

Toushiro stared up at the endless dark skies...

_"Hyourimaru?"_

**_Yes, master?_**

_"Is this the end?"_

* * *

The sun shown bright against the blue and sky, and light filtered from the trees beamed across the forest floor. A white haired man strolled past the many trees taking in his surroundings with slitted eyes, at the same time managing to keep his eyes half closed. This man- a shinobi, also known as Kakashi Hatake walked in a lazy stride, glancing over the orange book he was reading every so often to make sure his "cute" little genin team hadn't died.

"Take that back, baka!"

"Stop being annoying."

"I said take it ba-"

"Naruto!"

Kakashi watched in amusment as the pink haired fury slammed her fist into the blond's face before stomping after her beloved Sasuke. Kakashi turned his attention away from the humorous yet ironic scene. A cloud of sadness tugged at the back of his mind as he remembered a certain genin team from his past.

Kakashi shook his head and frowned, sealing away the painful memories. It would not be good to get distracted, he had learned that the hard way in ANBU.

Gesturing for his team to follow, Kakashi quickened his pace, eager to get home. He felt Sasuke's and Sakura's chakra presence following behind him as they raced through the trees. Naruto could catch of later, he always did anyway.

* * *

Naruto, groaned into the earth. Spitting out a mouthful of dirt, his cerulean eyes glared up into the endless blue skies above him. _Why does Sakura always have to defend the Uchiha? It isn't fair! _He wallowed in silence before jumping up with renewed confidence.

_I can't think like that...Sakura-chan will like me once I show her how cool I am!_

Naruto raced after the three disappearing figures in the distance-

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME! KAKASHI-SENSEI! WAIT FOR M-"

_W-what? What is this?_

Naruto fell to his knees in pain as a roar of anger rippled throughout his body.

Red. All he could see was red.

* * *

Kakashi reeled widely in shock as a shockwave of power sped across the ground. Trees cracked under the pressure and dirt flew up into the air covering the arae in a plume of dust.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Naruto!" Two out of the three people he called came dashing over coughing into their sleeves.

"Kakashi-sensei! What happened! Where's Naruto?"

"Sakura, Sasuke," The pink haired girl looked up at her sensei immediatly concerned when he put away his Icha- Icha.

"Head back to Konoha, tell Lady Tsunade to send ANBU back up."

"Wait but-"

Sasuke nodded and grabbed Sakura by the arm, using his chakra to boast his speed. Sakura who any other day would have fainted with having phsical contact with her crush, wrenched her hand out of his grip. Looking torn between following orders and helping out her friends, she glared at the ground before speeding away from her sensei after Sasuke. Once they had gained a fair amount of distance Sakura looked up at the Uchiha, and then back to where they had came from. "Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked.

"..."

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he increased his pace exponentially, with a grim facade set on his features. "That chakra..."

* * *

Glaring at the figure in front of him Kakashi took out his kunai and held it out and slid into a defensive stance.

With narrowed eyes he circled slowly and hesitantly glancing back and forth at the red chakra tendrils wrapped around Naruto's body. "What are you doing here, Kyuubi?! How did you get past the seal?"

The Kyuubi controlled Naruto glanced up with red slitted pupils not even focusing on the figure before him. It's voice thundered with murderous rage that could be heard miles away.

"I CAN SENSE YOUR REIATSU SHINIGAMA!"


End file.
